


Tsukki and Yama become cat dads

by dinonuggiestuesday



Series: And they were roommates... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Pet Owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: Kei finds a cat. The problem? Letting people know. Especially some family members. Luckily he has Tadashi to help manage his new fuzzy child.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: And they were roommates... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Tsukki and Yama become cat dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where Yamaguchi move in with the Tsukishimas when he was younger due to his home life. You don’t need to read the first to read this but you’re very welcome too.

“I swear to God Tadashi it’s not what it looks like.” 

So to sum things up Yamaguchi Tadashi just so happened to walk into the bathroom just in time to see his boyfriend, who has been going on for as long as he has known him about how he doesn’t like animals, holding a little black cat. And by holding the means combing. So, to be fair, this wasn’t really what he expected.

  
“Is this what betrayal feels like?” Tadashi commented mostly to himself but it still elicited a look of fear out of Keis' face. “You got a cat and didn’t let me know…”

Kei had no words, “Uh, well to be fair I don’t think my parents would be thrilled about me taking in a stray animal without them knowing.”

Another appalled look, “They don’t know? Kei how in the world have you managed this?” 

“I don’t know. And I don’t know what to do with her. I mean she’s quiet and all but still, I know nothing about animals. Tadashi what do I do?”

Kei was freaking out. Not too noticeably but he was at least clearly uncomfortable and if you knew him well enough you could see a glint of fear in his eyes. 

“Okay well, you look like you’re doing good so far. How about this? You finish in here while I go to the corner store and see if they have any kind of cat food. I’ll come straight back and meet you in your room. We can figure out what to do from there.”

Tadashi left the house absolutely bewildered and laughing to himself. On the flip side, Kei was flushed, he honestly didn’t think he could embarrass himself much more than that.

So with their personal pit stops, they managed to meet back in Keis room in less than fifteen minutes and had already begun making a plan. 

“We should start by making plan C.”

“Plan C?”

“Yes, plan Cat.”

The cat was worth the trouble. As the boys try to figure out how to properly hide an entire cat the cat bounced between Kei and Tadashi looking for affection from either one. 

From this point on they decided that the cat would stay strictly upstairs but they’d keep in mainly in Kei and Tadashi's room to avoid Akiterus surprise visits. The boys had been doing their own chores for a while so it wouldn’t raise any alarm if they started shutting the doors upstairs more.

So they started a routine, all of the cats' needs were in the closet in Keis room so when they went to leave they’d shut the door to keep from having the cat run around. When they get home they shut the door to the hallway and let the cat run around a bit more. 

The cat, which they named Lilac, had learned quickly the dos and don’ts and wasn’t a problem at all. They took turns spending allowance on the animals' needs and the corner store they lived by gained new regulars. 

~

Lilac took a liking to Tadashi fast, which Kei had pouted about for a bit but wasn’t too hung upon. They managed to keep the cat a secret for longer than they thought they would so they pushed it a little further and got the cat a collar for walking outside. 

Soon, every day they’d let the cat outside before school, and every day after they came home the Lilac would walk into the house through the window. 

“I don’t think this is very fair ‘Dashi,” Kei was complaining one day “The cat is clearly biased, she likes you more.” 

“She does not, you’re her dad she loves you just as much.” Tadashi countered.

“Yeah, well so are you and our ‘cat child’ clearly likes you more,” Kei just looked over. 

Tadashi was laying on his bed doing homework, the cat clearly tucked into his side fast asleep. Kei shot him a look from across the room. They often did that.

“Y’know what tomorrow you come on the bed to do homework with me, Lilac just likes to snuggle. She lays closer to you when we share a bed at least.”

  
“Then,” Kei began slowly making his way towards the pair on the bed, “does this mean I get to sleep in bed with you more often?”

“Y’know what? Sure.”

~

The cat remained a secret for five months. Until Akiteru came home for a weekend off from college. That was both unexpected and a problem. After one day of letting the cat out, they knew bringing her back in would be tricky but they managed to make it through the night when Akiteru had no clue. 

So when he went to wake up the boys the next morning he wasn’t expecting to see a cat laying at their feet. It took him a moment to realize it. He had just opened up the door and called at them before he noticed the cat laying unbothered. 

“Um, since when did we get a cat?”

This made Kei wake up faster, “What? Huh? Oh.”

The brothers made eye contact. Tadashi was still fast asleep. 

Kei began first, “I found her a while back and we just kept her around. Mom and Dad don’t know.”

Akiteru’s eyes widened, “They don’t? How?”

“We just didn’t tell them, the cat never goes downstairs and we’ve been taking care of it.” 

The older shook his head, “I don’t know how or why you do it but I won’t tell for now.”

  
Kei just looked at him, “Thanks.”

~

“It’s your turn to buy cat food Tsukki.”

That made Suga turn around. “Since when did you guys have a cat? And how come I wasn’t told?”

“Oh,” Tadashi just laughed to himself, “We’ve had a cat, like seven or eight months now I guess we just never brought it up.”

  
“And apparently I have to do the chores.” Kei rolled his eyes fondly. 

Suga watched the boys banter a bit. “You’re her dad! And I did the ‘chores’ last time. Also, I just found her a new collar so you own me one anyways.”

“Naturally.”

“Naturally” Tadashi agreed.

Tadashi just reached for his boyfriend's phone and started swiping through a stream of photos, showing the cat off. Kei stood to the side packing the rest of their gym things up in preparation to leave. 

  
Suga spent the time looking at the cat grinning.

~

A whole year into having the cat they finally brought it up. It was before dinner and Tadashi and Keis mother were preparing food while Kei was setting up the table with his Dad. They were waiting on Akiteru to come home before they ate. 

“So…” Kei started. His parents exchanged a suspicious glance. Truth be told they still had no clue that a whole animal had been living upstairs of their house for a year now. 

“What would you say if we got an animal I’d some sort, specifically a cat?” 

“What? I mean I suppose it would be fine. I don’t have a problem with it,” His Dad started glancing at his wife who shrugged. 

“I don’t see a problem with it?”

“Great. ‘Dashi and I have a cat who’s been living upstairs for a little over a year now. Her name is Lilac.”

  
At that point, Akiteru walked in. “So either you told them about Lilac or you’re getting married or something because it’s been a while since I’ve seen that look on their faces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Yes, lilac will most likely be in future fics in this series.


End file.
